


Ментальный конденсат

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Домашние посиделки в компании бутылки мартини и не только.Жан-Жак Леруа познакомит с новым парнем, расскажет, как всё начиналось и напомнит, что курение вредит здоровью и бухать тоже нельзя.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 1





	Ментальный конденсат

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг имеет отношение к употреблению запрещённых веществ, и только.  
> Осторожно, текст может оказать накуривающий эффект. Имеются противопоказания, просьба проконсультироваться с врачом.  
> Рекомендуемый трек "Be Mine" группы "Ofenbach"

— Мартини?

Виктор удивлённо принимает бутылку и подвигает ногой икеевские кудрявые тапки.

— Мартини «Доро»*! — радуется Жан-Жак, накидывая тапки. — Золотой напиток, выбран специально под таких экзальтированных вас. Но вообще, для тебя, Ник, у нас ещё водка. А если что, Бека смешает. У тебя оливки есть?

Отабек тапки игнорирует, зато юлящего вокруг Маккачина треплет за обе мягкие щеки.

Зачем придумывать всем прозвища и коверкать имена? Зачем Виктора называть Ником, если его зовут Виктор? 

— Бека, ты у нас мартини пьёшь? — Виктор подхватывает вторую бутылку.

Отабек прощупывает в голове «Бека» и «у нас», решает, что его границы не нарушены и кивает:

— Я не пью.

Виктор приподнимает брови.

— Совсем?

— Не совсем. Есть чай?

Виктор задумчиво чешет подбородок, вспоминая содержимое пакета, который принёс Крис.

— Чай кончился, есть кофе.

— Воды, — соглашается Отабек, — где руки помыть?

Ему нравятся такие квартиры. Всегда было интересно, как люди сохраняют этот дизайнерский минимализм в жизни. В его квартире минимализм полнейший: письменный стол, деревянные стеллажи, стул да матрас на полу, а вот дизайном и не пахнет. Квартира Жан-Жака наоборот перегружена, как логово подростка, с плакатами, ящиками, раскладным диваном и креслом-мешком, которое всегда занимает Отабек. Жан-Жак каждый раз обещает купить второе. Отабек осматривается в поисках кресла мешка. Ну а вдруг?

Дерево, серый сланец, современная живопись и огромная плазма. Каждая деталь на своем месте. Даже Крис, развалившийся на кушетке с наверное модным коровьим принтом. Он идеально вписывается в композицию в свете своего смартфона и ментоловом кумаре от тонкой сигареты, со своими щипанными крашенками на голове, расстёгнутой до груди рубашке и узканами с подворотами. 

Жан-Жак нарушает гармонию, падая на серый диван красным пятном. Подвигает к себе ногой столик, вытряхивает на полированную столешницу бумагу, фильтры, табак.

— Ребята, я предлагаю бросить курить, а! — он берёт пакетик из рук Отабека, задержав движение, чтобы погладить пальцем костяшку на запястье.

Крис, оторвавшись от экрана, подмигивает.

Отабек не любит, когда ему подмигивают, но Крис довольно милый.

— Оу-оу, не знал, что вы вместе. Давно?

Отабек садится на пол, откинувшись спиной на диван, зарывается пальцами в шевелюру собаки прикрывая глаза. На вопросы пусть отвечают профессионалы.

— Иногда мне кажется, что целую жизнь, а! Не поймите неправильно, но с этим симпатягой год идёт за все три.

Виктор хмыкает, ставит на пол бутылки и стаканы, выпроваживает Маккачина.

— У нас началось ещё с юниорских, но там всё было немного… — Жан-Жак прервался, отмеряя табак с травой. — Сложно.

Виктор улыбается, несёт оливки, лимоны и лёд.

— Мерник нужен?

— О, Вик, ты посмотри на него, я уверен, мальчик справится и так. — Крис машет ладонью. — Дай Жан-Жаку рассказать.

Отабек мысленно подчёркивает «мальчика» красным, а Жан-Жак погружается в воспоминания, и его уже ничего не собьёт с пути.

— …Бека тогда не совсем правильно понял мой намёк… Всёк он мне крепко, конечно… В самое сердце попал.

Мутная полуправда заполняет комнату, пока Виктор занимается кальяном, а Отабек смешивает алкоголь в три стакана.

— …и вот я стою на сцене и понимаю, что декорация пылает, в прямом смысле. Я тогда подумал, что ничего лучше на концертах не видел. Прикиньте, как я удивился, узнав, что это Бека поджёг, потому что ему стало скучно. Наверное его бы развеселило, если бы мы все сгорели к хуям.

Жан-Жак подвигает ногу, прижимает коленом плечо Отабека, и продолжает лепить рассказ их сложной романтической связи, пока тщательно распределяет табак по тонкой бумаге.

— Знаете, отношения на расстоянии не очень простая штука, если у вас невеста, у него гомофобная родня, а вы смертельно инфицированы друг другом.

Виктор слушает и смотрит на Отабека хитро, будто знает про Жан-Жака большой секрет.

Отабек взгляд не отводит. Твой большой секрет, Витя, написан прямо на ебальнике Жан-Жака большими неоновыми буквами.

— ...это было смешно, потому что маме такое не расскажешь. Пришлось говорить, что я просто так неудачно зевнул, а мама ответила, что у неё тоже такое было, и стало неловко, потому что я не понял, правду она мне говорит или всё поняла. Но этот забавный больничный случай помог мне взглянуть на наши отношения под другим углом…

Виктор вставляет неудобный комментарий и отводит взгляд, будто ему жаль Отабека. Отабек рассматривает огромную люстру. Пожалел бы ты лучше Криса, Витя. Ну или себя.

— …а потом Бека засосал меня прямо на автобусной остановке, и какая-то тётка вдруг: «ребята, это не любовь, это разврат». Ну, я-то не понял, что она там сказала, это Бека мне потом перевёл…

Виктор выпускает облако густого приторного пара, который скрипит на зубах Отабека.

Коктейли уплывают Виктору и Крису под этот удушающий пиздец с ароматом черники. Крис, подхватив стакан, удаляется на кухню. Виктор волочётся следом, как Маккачин за ним самим.

— Обсудить тебя пошли, — комментирует Жан-Жак, — или пообжиматься.

Затылок удобно ложится на диван, Жан-Жак перед глазами красивый и сосредоточенный, остальное всё равно.

— Бекки, я же половину выдумал из того, что тут наговорил! — смеётся Жан-Жак. — Они ведь не поверили, а?

Отабек улыбается Жан-Жаку и пожимает плечами. 

— Думаю, нет.

— Я рад, что ты смог прилететь на нашу годовщину. — Кончики пальцев аккуратно сворачивают тонкую бумагу. — Я уже настроился по скайпу отмечать, как предыдущие.

Жан-Жак подвигается ближе, садится за спиной Отабека, поставив ноги по бокам, обняв коленями, подносит незаконченную сигарету к его губам.

Отабек медленно облизывает край папиросной бумаги, захватывая горькие от табака пальцы Жана.

Виктор коротко кашляет в кулак, облокотившись на дверной косяк.

— Оу, мальчики, comme la braise**! — Крис тянет Виктора за собой, занимая своё место.

— Из Казахстана с любовью! — ничуть не смутившись объявляет Жан-Жак щёлкая зажигалкой, и делает первый тяг. — Помните, курение вредит вашему здоровью!

— Отабек - тёмная лошадка. — Виктор лукаво улыбается. — У меня есть вопросики.

— Может подождём кондиции, Вик, солнышко? — Крис съедает оливку и встряхивает лёд в стакане.

Виктор перехватывает опустевший стакан, ставит его между ног Отабека, кладёт ладони на колени Жан-Жака, запирая Отабека в клетку из тел.

— Что из того, что наплёл тут Женька, правда?

Водка и мартини наполняют стакан, унылые вопросы раздражают, Отабек смотрит в упор, Виктор пристально пялится.

Жан-Жак выручает:

— Каждое слово, Ник, приятель.

Но Виктор не сводит с Отабека глаз.

— Как так получается, что ты зажат между двумя крупными мужиками, а смотришь так, будто это ты зажал двух мужиков?

Короткий смешок Криса и напрягшиеся ноги Жан-Жака.

Этот вопрос лучше, но не настолько, чтобы на него отвечать.

Жан-Жак передает Отабеку сигарету. Виктор щурится от дыма, но продолжает смотреть, пока Отабек затягивается.

Крис даже покинул кушетку и навис сбоку, наблюдая их занимательную игру в гляделки. Он забирает косяк из рук Отабека, но вместо того, чтобы затянуться, залипает на смуглые пальцы, обхватившие светлое лицо Виктора. Отабек давит рядом с ухом и медленно выпускает дыхание в открывшийся рот. Виктор вдыхает сизый дым, прикрывая глаза, Жан-Жак шумно всхлипывает сверху.

— Оля-ля-ля. А я-то думал, что не увижу ничего сексуальнее облизывания сигаретки. 

Крис наконец затягивается. Он весь искрится от веселья.

Виктор выпускает дым вверх и подмигивает:

— Бека, ты грязно играешь. — Он делает глоток мартини из горлышка. — Теперь ты просто обязан со мной выпить!

Отабек смотрит на Виктора, пожимает плечами. Не обязан, но почему бы и нет? Забирает бутылку, делает большой глоток, второй и ещё несколько.

В зудящей тишине навязчиво-пряный вкус неприятно растекается по языку в горло, тяжело падает в желудок. Хочется смыть его водой, водкой, крепким матом.

Всё вокруг приторное и сахарное: Крис, Виктор, ментолово-черничный дым и ебучий мартини. Душно. К горлу подкатывает лакричный ком.

Под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз Отабек отворачивается носом в предплечье Жан-Жака.

Жан-Жак не сладкий. Жан-Жак пахнет травой, потом, горячим телом и совсем немного деозодорантом. Запах Жана расслабляет, замедляет дыхание.

Отабек скашивает глаза на Виктора, который всё ещё смотрит.

— Жень, да он у тебя бешеный, — в голосе скорее интерес, чем насмешка.

— Ник, о'кей, давай ты выключишь мудака и включишь музло, пока не двинуло, а.

— Или пока тебе не двинули, — добавляет Крис.

Виктор фыркает и делает музыку.

Крис передаёт косяк Жан-Жаку, Жан-Жак Отабеку, Отабек протягивает Виктору. Круг.

Жан-Жак расслабленно врубает Джей-Джей радио.

Отабек слушает, как его голос перебивает музыку. Можно записать отличный трек. Эти восторженные интонации... Он даже жестикулирует шумно, донося важнейшую информацию до общества:

— У лиц, употребляющих марихуану, часты неврозоподобные состояния с общей слабостью, утомляемостью, эмоциональной неустойчивостью, расстройствами сна. Собак, кстати, тоже касается, — Жан-Жак кивает в сторону вползающего Маккачина.

Виктор припечатывает суровым «Место».

Жан-Жак невесомо гладит кончиками пальцев шею и лицо Отабека. Это приятно и это мягко закручивает воронкой.

— Ребята, вы чё такие сладкие? — Виктор выпускает в потолок клубы и клубы ягодных облаков.

Отабек принимает косячок из рук Жана-Жака. Крис и Виктор так и сидят рядом на полу.

Отабек смотрит на них, любуется: эти двое подходят друг другу. Проблемы с доверием, усталый цинизм и отчаянная жажда любить.

Он смотрит, как осторожно и изящно два человека не позволяют себе быть счастливыми. Он думает, что, возможно они справятся.

— …у зависимых обнаружены некоторые типы патологического развития личности: повышенная возбудимость и истерия — это я, конечно. Ипохондрия. Думаю не нужно объяснять, что это про Криса. Астения — это твоё Ник. Заторможенность и апатия, Бека, извини…

Отабек смотрит на Виктора. Красивый, бледно-серебристый, в светлом свитере, в клубах молочного душного дыма. Малевич «Белое на белом».

Отабек смотрит на пьяную улыбку Криса, смотрит, как он затягивается, наклонив голову к плечу. Как потрескивает уголёк, малюсенькие искорки вспыхивают красным. Крис светится щедрой позолотой полотен Климта.

На Жан-Жака Отабек не смотрит. Жан-Жака он видит и так.

Задранные до локтей рукава открывают загорелые предплечья, покрытые темными волосками. Подвижные пальцы сейчас расслаблены. Мозоли на подушечках левой. Пластырь на правой. Каждая отросшая жёсткая щетинка на лице, срубленная бритвой утром. Отабек видит, как густые чёрные ресницы, длинные, длинные, тянутся, загибаются к косматым бровям. Он вспоминает слезу, дрожащую на этих ресницах, видит, как в ней дрожит перевёрнутый мир. Синусоидальные всплески Поллока.

Жан-Жак не сладкий. Он задаёт только те вопросы, на которые хочет ответ, и не пытается выцарапать мягкое, спрятанное.

Крис передаёт окурок Жан-Жаку.

Это последняя.

Отабек знает, как Жан-Жак зажимает истлевшую самокрутку зубами, фильтром наружу, углём в рот. Он чувствует горячие ладони на скулах прежде, чем они там оказываются. Отабек откидывает голову назад, чтобы принять последний затяг, и вдыхает острую струю горького дыма, которую Жан-Жак длинно выдувает из фильтра в приоткрытый рот. Раздаётся тяжёлое «Охх» от Криса или Виктора, или обоих.

Жан-Жак тушит окурок и подводит черту:

— Некоторые патологические симптомы совпадают с аналогичными в алкоголизме, так что бухать тоже бросаем, да.

**Author's Note:**

> *Мартини D’Oro (Доро) – вид мартини разработанный специально для жителей Швейцарии, Дании и Германии. Имеет цитрусовый аромат.  
> **comme la braise (фр.) - дословно, как угли. В данном контексте: горячие.


End file.
